Worthy of Trust
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: Arcee finds herself in a life or death situation that forces her to work with the Autobots sworn enemy. Never, in her wildest imagination, would she ever think that she would need to rely on Megatron for help. Non pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Arcee awoke with a tired groan. She winced at the sudden flare of pain in her side, though she tried to ignore it. She knew that she hadn't made it back to base since Ratchet would have already stitched her up. She looked around, noting that she was still in the canyon she had been scouting out.

She slowly got up while clutching her bleeding side, the blue energon staining her servos. Looking around, she saw that she was next to a toppled energon carrier with the spilled energon scattered around her. She grimaced as she kicked away the energon crystals next to her. She leaned against the carrier, scanning her surroundings while trying to work past the pain.

The events of the past hour came back to her. The scouting mission with Bumblebee, the sudden attack. Megatron's and Optimus's arrival. The explosion as she tried to get the energon through the ground bridge. What was supposed to be a simple mission turned out to be really complicated, but these missions always seemed to take a turn for the worst nowadays.

She took in a deep breath in an effort to steady herself. Reaching up, she tried to contact the base. "Ratchet," she said with forced calmness. "I need a bridge. And you might want to prepare your medical-" She stopped at the sudden static she received. She frowned, "Arcee to base, do you read?" Still more static. She stumbled forward and away from the cart, hoping to get out of the dead zone. "Arcee to base, do you read?" she repeated, her spark pulsing in panic. No big deal, she tried to remind herself. She had been in worse situations before.

By the time she was a few yards from where she had woken up, she was panting heavily. Her side was aching, and her wound was still leaking. Her optics shuddered at the pain and she feared that she would pass out. She wondered if the explosion had done more damage then she had thought. Most likely, as the bleeding had yet to stop.

Her worried thoughts came to a halt when a familiar voice caused her to look up with hope.

"Is she back at base?" she heard Optimus ask, no doubt speaking through a .

Arcee had a good idea of who the 'she' was. "I'm here," she called out, stumbling forward. When Optimus didn't address her, she frowned. "Optimus?" she asked hesitantly. Her body then spasmed as something walked right through her. She fell to her knees, looking up as Bumblebee walked through her and right towards Optimus. She stared in shock. "No," she whispered in horror. She got to her pedes, reaching for the yellow scout. "Bee, please," she pleaded, her arm brushing right through his shoulder. Panic began to set in at that moment as she stared at her comrades who could not see her.

The Shadow Zone. She was in the Shadow Zone.

"Well, this is unexpected," a familiar, yet sinister voice commented. Arcee jolted up to see Megatron walking toward her. Her optics widened as she scrambled to her pedes and away from him. The warlord was looking right at her, which meant he could see her. The only way he could see her was if he was in the Shadow Zone with her.

She on-lined her weapons, pointing them at the Decepticon. Megatron just raised an optic ridge. "You are in no condition to fight me," he said.

"Never stopped me," she growled, firing her blasters. Megatron transformed before flying upwards. Arcee, having a vague idea of what he was doing, turned around to face him. However, her wound seared with pain at the sudden movement and caused her to stumble, giving Megatron the opportunity to pin her to the ground as he collided into her. She thrashed and managed to get her one arm free before punching. She didn't know where she had hit him, but the sudden attack caused him to release her. She leaped to her feet, putting some distance between herself and the Decepticon.

" _The worst place you could ever be in a fight is on the ground."_ Ironhide's words echoed back to her, causing her to grin.

"You are only harming yourself in the process," Megatron said, annoyance in his optics.

Arcee frowned. "Then it'll speed things up when I kill you."

Surprisingly, Megatron chuckled. "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you when you were unconscious."

Arcee ignored him as she took aim with her blaster, but a sudden wave of dizziness caused her to stumble back. "Why spare me?" she rasped out instead, forcing her optics to focus on one Megatron instead of the two her dizzy vision was seeing.

Megatron rose to his full height, though he kept his distance from the two-wheeler. "Because I do not know where we are. Having one's opinion on the current situation we are in would be beneficial for the both of us."

Arcee narrowed her optics. "And once you think you have what you need?" She trialed off, already knowing the answer.

Megatron shrugged. "Then you would have outlived you usefulness."

Arcee wasn't sure that she would even live through the night. Her wound had only opened up even more from all the moving, and energon was running out of her side.

"What makes you think I have what you need?" she asked, stalling. Her optics flickered around for a sudden escape plan. There was no way she could ever beat Megatron in a fight, even on her best days. Her only chance was to escape. But escape where? Could she really outrun Megatron in her condition?

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Do you?" She noticed how his fingers twitched, as if ready to fire his weapon.

Arcee forced herself not to step back. She would not show fear; Megatron would use that against her. "I might," she answered.

Megatron snarled. "Now is not the time for you to be coy with me, Autobot."

"Or what?" she countered back. "You'll kill me? My death will leave you trapped here with no chance of communication. And I will gladly die knowing that you will be following me to the Allspark."

Megatron was silent for a moment, and it got to the point where the silence was beginning to unnerve her.

"So there is a way to communicate with the others," he said finally.

Arcee blinked, startled. "What?" she asked.

"You said 'no chance of communication'," he said, looking directly at her. "Why would you say that if there wasn't a way to communicate?" He walked forward, despite Arcee's silent warning when she moved her blaster.

"I am only going to ask you this once," he said, coming closer. "How do we get out?"

Arcee didn't even think. She pushed past the pain and opened fire before transforming and speeding away. She pushed her speed, ignoring the pain and the sounds of Megatron's pursuit.

Something rammed into her side, sending her flying back. She transformed as she rolled into the fallen energon nearby, the crystals poking painfully into her sides. As darkness consumed her, she could only think that it was worth cutting the head off the snake. At least she gave the Autobots a chance at winning this war. Her only regret was that she wouldn't be alive to witness the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee awoke with a start, hissing in pain. She looked around and noticed that the sky was dark, indicating that it was night.

"Good, you are awake," a voice said, startling her. She turned to see Megatron sitting across from her, his red optics staring at her.

Arcee grabbed a nearby energon crystal and threw it with all her might at the warlord before scrambling up and breaking out into a run. She didn't get very far before Megatron grabbed her and lifted her up. She kicked and punched with enraged snarls before he dumped her back down near the energon crystals. She noted with satisfaction the small dent in his helm where the crystal had hit him.

"That wasn't very polite," he hissed, glaring at her.

She didn't answer him. But when the silence dragged on and Megatron showed no intention of speaking, she asked. "What do you want?"

He stared at her. "To get out of here. You will show me how."

Arcee huffed. "Yeah, that's not happening."

"You will die here," he commented casually.

"So will you," she replied. "And not soon enough."

He didn't look to surprised at her comment. "I could make your passing very painful should you choose to refuse to help me."

Arcee showed no expression. "Pain doesn't scare me," she replied. "The outcome is always the same, regardless of how one dies." Though she was terrified. She had told Starscream once that she wasn't afraid of him because he was no Megatron. But now, here she was, facing the warlord. She thought back to Bumblebee, the brave scout who had survived Megatron's torture.

She let out a breath. Bee had been through so much. They all had. She was not afraid. She would be brave like so many before her.

Megatron paused. "Do you think your Autobot friends would feel the same? Or what about your human pet?"

Arcee didn't answer, thoughts of her family racing through her processor. Would they feel the same? No, they would argue and force her to choose a different way out of this. They would try to get her out. Jack would be devastated about her death. They all would be. The worse part was, they would never know what happened to her.

She swallowed, closing her optics and thinking about her family. It was all for them, she reminded herself. Destroying Megatron would save lives as well as humanity. It would give the Autobots a fighting chance in this war.

A sudden moan that hadn't come from either of them broke the silence. Megatron rose to his pedes with the appearance of a predator, his optics alert. "What was that?" he demanded.

Arcee didn't answer for a moment, trying to figure out what the approaching sound was. Then memories of Jack's adventures through the Shadow Zone caused her to blink. She remembered what the boy had told her about SkyQuake's undead body roaming around.

"I terricon," she answered, getting up as well.

Megatron looked at her. "What is a terricon doing here?"

"Starscream raised SkyQuake from the dead," she answered, stumbling away from the direction the hungry moans were coming from. "He was trapped here right after his resurrection."

Megatron didn't say anything for a moment. He then strode forward, grabbing Arcee's arm and urging her forward. "Let's move," he ordered gruffly. For once, Arcee agreed with him on that.

"I thought he would have starved to death," she commented, her breaths coming out in short, quick huffs. She pressed a hand to her side, trying to stop the bleeding. No doubt, that's what the terricon was smelling.

"They are given new life by Unicron's blood," Megatron commented. "They are forever doomed to remain alive and wander this world as hungry beasts."

Arcee inwardly shuddered, though she quickened her pace. The positive note was, terricons were slow. Or at least, this one was. She never had the chance to fight one off, and she didn't want to start now. But she remembered Ratchet saying to cut them to pieces to prevent them from rising back up.

She stopped suddenly, her side aching. She grimaced as the pain increased. She resumed her walk though, refusing to show any weakness in front of Megatron. The warlord had also slowed down as the sounds of SkyQuakes moaning became nothing but a silent stir in the breeze.

She heard Megatron hum thoughtfully. "So, we are back where we started," he mused.

Arcee stopped and glanced at the toppled energon cart with the spilled crystals. She nodded. "There's nothing solid here except us and the ground," she said.

Megatron frowned. "Is there only one terricon here?"

Arcee nodded. "I believe so." She then blinked, startled when he turned back the way they had come from. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To buy us some time," he replied. Arcee wasn't sure how she felt about the tone his voice took, but she knew she didn't like it for some reason. It unnerved her. Plus, if he was going to face the terricon, who was she to stop him?

She paused. Then again, if by any chance he happened to lose the fight, Arcee would be running from two terricons.

"Wait," she called out, stopping him. He turned to look at her with a raised optic ridge. Arcee let out a breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't let you face the terricon."

"You can't let me?" Megatron repeated in amusement.

Arcee growled in annoyance as she started to rethink her decision. "The terricon could infect you, which is a fate far worse than death."

Megatron walked towards her. "You're right, it is worse than death." When he was only a few steps away from her, he leaned in closer. "But is it a fate you are ready to face?"

Arcee blinked, the only sign of her unease.

"When you die of your wounds here," he continued. "The terricon will infect you with the dark energon, raising you back from the dead. You will roam the Shadow Zone, searching for a way to rid yourself of the hunger that can never be satisfied." He straightened up. "Why don't I let you rethink your decision? You might find that helping me out of this cursed place is very appealing after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Arcee hated to admit it, but Megatron was right. She couldn't become a terricon. Being robbed of who she was, possibly losing her soul in the process...No, she couldn't do it. Death, she could face, but not that kind of death.

She frowned. Maybe letting Megatron kill the terricon wasn't such a bad idea. But she doubted he would now that he had some sort of leverage over her. She cursed herself for revealing that weakness. There wouldn't have been a problem if she had just stayed silent and let Megatron kill the cursed thing! By the time the sky was turning a light blue with the rising sun, she had her answer.

Megatron smiled, his optics gleaming. "I knew you would see it my way," he commented.

Arcee frowned, doing her best to ignore him. She felt, as the humans would say, like she had just made a deal with the Devil.

* * *

"And you can not pinpoint her location?" Optimus asked urgently.

Ratchet sighed. "I am sure, Optimus. It's like she's gone off the grid."

"Arcee isn't answering my calls," Jack said, staring at his phone in frustration.

"What if she can't contact us?" Bumblebee asked. "She could be in a dead zone."

Ratchet nodded. "That would explain her sudden silence."

"But Bee and Optimus were with Arcee when she went missing," Bulkhead protested. "Surely they would have noticed her leaving."

A sudden, uncomfortable silence descended on all of them. "What if...the Cons have her?" Jack asked.

Ratchet frowned. "Unfortunately, that is very likely."

"Then why hasn't Megatron bothered to contact us?" Bulkhead asked. Jack latched onto that small bit of hope. The Decepticon leader would have contacted them if he had Arcee. Still, Jack shuddered at the thought of his partner suffering at the hands of the Cons.

At that moment, Jack's phone started to ring. He quickly pulled it out, hope and excitement on his face. "It's Arcee!" he shouted, flipping open his phone. "Hello? Arcee?" His frown caused everyone to stare at him with dwindling hope. Jack pulled his ear away from the phone, though he did not hang up. "It's nothing but static," he said in confusion.

"But she contacted you," Ratchet said, latching onto that small bit of hope. "Which means she's alive."

* * *

"You didn't leave a message," Megatron noted.

Arcee hung up on Jack before answering Megatron's question. "I'll try again in a few minutes, just to get their attention."

Megatron nodded thoughtfully. "What do you know of this 'Shadow Zone'?"

Arcee frowned, wondering just how much information she should give him. "The Shadow Zone is an alternate dimension," she started slowly. "We have no contact with those on the outside, and we can't really contact anyone unless through a text. But since I don't have a phone like my partner, I'll have to keep calling them in the hopes that they will start looking where I went missing." She did not intend to reveal the children's names to the warlord in any bit of information she was giving him. He did not need to know about them.

"And how does one like us wind up in the Shadow Zone?" Megatron asked.

"We are not sure how, since this has only happened to us once," Arcee swiftly answered, surprised at how quick and easy the lie had come out. But she had no intention of sharing that information with Megatron either. She knew what he would do with it. The Autobots did not need to be sent to the Shadow Zone in the middle of a battle just because she decided to play honest.

Megatron stared at her, but said nothing. After a few moments of silence, Arcee contacted Jack before hanging up. She then quickly called again, but waited a few seconds longer before hanging up. At Megatron's confused stare, she answered simply. "Morse Code."

* * *

 _"Stuck in Shadow Zone,_ " Ratchet said aloud after the last phone call. It had taken a while for them to figure out the SOS message coming through Jack's phone. Surprisingly, it had been Bulkhead who had suggested it. Once they figured out that the timing of the calls was indeed resembling Morse Code, they had to figure out what the sudden change in calls Arcee was making. Ratchet had to admit, she was very clever for using Jack's ringtone as a use of Morse Code.

Jack sighed. "Of course! Two ground bridges had opened up at the same time when Arcee ran through."

"Ratchet," Optimus commanded. "Open a ground bridge to the last location we had seen Arcee."

Ratchet nodded, doing as he was instructed. "Optimus," Jack said suddenly, grabbing the leader's attention. "Please, let me come." He looked up at the Prime, determination in his eyes. This was his partner, and he wanted to do anything he could to help her.

Optimus smiled, extending his hand for Jack to climb on. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Arcee groaned as she shifted against her position. She was leaning on the energon cart while clutching her wound. "The bleeding has yet to stop," Megatron noted.

"Never thought a Decepticon would be concerned for me," she commented. "Let alone you." That must be the pain talking, since she wouldn't find herself this chatty with any Con.

"You are useful to me alive," he said.

"Nice to know you have my best interests in mind," she said. Yep, she should really stop talking right now. Though it amused her that she was carrying on an actual conversation with the warlord. They might as well be talking about the weather. On that thought, she never noticed how Megatron and Optimus seemed to have the same speech styles. They were both so proper when it came to speaking. She blinked, surprised at the thought. Wow, she really needed to be patched up.

"Arcee!" a sudden voice called out.

Arcee scrambled to look around. "Jack!" she called out in relief, forgetting that it was most certainly a bad idea to reveal the boy's name in front of Megatron. She darted toward the voice, ignoring the pain in her side. In the distance, she could see her partner being held by Optimus. Bumblebee and Bulkhead came out of the ground bridge, as if expecting to find her. "Arcee?" Jack called out, looking around.

Arcee felt a pang in her spark as her comrades couldn't see her. They looked right through her, as if she was a ghost.

"Arcee," Jack said again, looking right past her, his eyes searching. "If you are here, please call me. We know you are trapped in the Shadow Zone, and we are going to get you out."

It only took a minute for Arcee to reply, and when Jack's phone went off, she felt like she could breath again. Jack answered his phone, a wide smile on his face.

Arcee stepped toward him, reaching out as if she could touch him. "I'm right here," she said, almost pleading.

Jack looked up, though he could not see her. "We are going to get you out of this partner," he said. "Stay strong."

"Ratchet is already working on a solution, even as we speak," Optimus said, his optics flickering around as if he could somehow spot her. For a moment, his optics locked in hers, and she wondered if he _could_ see her.

Megatron walked forward, standing right in front of the Prime. Arcee resisted the urge to point her weapon at the Decepticon. He could not hurt Optimus, she reminded herself. They were stuck in the Shadow Zone, the Autobots were safe.

"This is the one time where we are not trying kill each other," Megatron spoke up, looking at Optimus. He chuckled. "The one time where I don't have to be on my guard around you."

Arcee watched the strange exchange, fearing that something bad would happen if she were to disturb him. But it was all quickly dashed at the sound of a low moan. Both she and Megatron turned to see SkyQuake limping toward them, his hungry, dead optics fixed on them.

"Let us hope your Autobot medic works quickly," Megatron growled, grabbing Arcee and dragging her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Arcee stumbled, only to have Megatron yank her back up. She felt as if her side was ripping open, and she dared not look at her wound to confirm her fears. "I'm going to bleed out," she said finally, pulling her arm out of Megatron's grip.

The Decepticon looked at her for a moment as they stopped at the spilled energon cart once more. "Yes, you might," he said simply.

Arcee ignored that, though she didn't turn her back on him. After all, he might just decide that she had outlived her usefulness. She did just contact her team who were now working on bridging her out of the Shadow Zone. Megatron might kill her then and there.

"But you are a strong femme," Megatron continued, examining the energon crystals at his pedes. "Something tells me you will survive this ordeal."

Arcee frowned, now alert. What was he playing at? Was he trying to make her feel comfortable enough to let her guard down? If so, then she was insulted. Did he really think she was that naive? But the warlord did nothing but examine the energon. "I have noticed that we seem to be going in circles," he commented.

She nodded. "The children said the same thing, though I don't know why that is."

Megatron looked up from his work. "The humans were the ones stuck in the Shadow Zone?"

She couldn't help but smirk. "Yep, and they figured out how to contact us for help."

Megatron frowned before going back to his search. "Humans are such resilient creatures," he said, and Arcee wasn't sure if he was being sincere, or sarcastic.

She leaned up against the wagon, still keeping an optic trained on him. She kept her blaster arm ready incase she would need it. "Yes, they are," she answered. She blinked, trying to keep the sudden wave of dizziness away. This was not good, she would not pass out in front of Megatron!

She watched as the warlord gathered the energon into one pile far from where she was at. She didn't comment on his strange work. Did he plan on taking some of the energon with him when he got out of the Shadow Zone?

Megatron then got up, pointing his cannon at a large pile of energon he had gathered, before firing at it. Arcee stumbled back at the explosion, surprised at his actions. "What did you do that for?" she demanded, watching the blue fire erupt.

Megatron shrugged. "Just a little project I've been working on." The fire wasn't large, but Arcee had no intentions of going near it. So she watched as Megatron activated his sword before sticking it into the fire. Arcee's mouth hung open in shock. "You're crazy," she found herself muttering.

Megatron turned to glance at her. "Maybe," he answered. Then faster the Arcee could ever react, he leaped forward and pinned her to the ground. Arcee screamed and kicked, struggling against his hold. She then felt a hot, searing pain press against her wound, causing her to scream in agony. She could hear the hiss as hot metal met metal, and she could feel her side melting and forming. If she were human, she would have had tears running down her cheeks from the pain. Her vision grew dark and for a moment, she feared that she would pass out.

Megatron pulled his sword away, but still held her in place. Arcee's body quivered from the pain, and she could still feel the heat from the brand. "What did you do?" she managed to hiss through the pain, gritting her teeth.

"Possibly saving your life for the moment," he answered. "Don't move, or you'll reopen the wound."

She felt Megatron let go of her, and as much as every instinct was screaming at her to get up and fight, she stayed still. Now that the pain had ceased to a dull, burning feeling, she could actually understand what he had done.

"You sealed my wound," she said in shock, turning her head to get a better look. She winced at the mangled and burnt looking metal. Her side was a mess and horrific to look at, but the bleeding had stopped. Still, the mending looked fragile, and Arcee took Megatron's words to spark and did not move as much. She had no doubt that Megatron would just start the process of branding her all over again if she reopened the wound. But she did try to sit up with her back against the wagon.

But she was not thanking him.

She looked at him with narrowed optics. "Why?"

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Because I need you if the Autobots need to contact you again for our escape."

"Stop it," she said firmly.

He looked at her. "Stop what?"

"You keep saying 'our escape.' But we both know that you will kill me and try to leave. Stop toying with me like that," she growled.

Megatron smiled. "I have no intention of leaving you hear for the terricon. I meant it when I said you are a strong femme. I admire Cybertronians with your fire and strength, even when they are not on my side." He paused. "Enemies like you are what creates a challenge in this war." He looked at her once more. "You will live to feel the actual sun on your face, feel the wind and see your fellow Autobots." He leaned back casually. "Then I will kill you."

And Arcee believed him. Which was sad, since that was the only thing she could trust him on. She sighed, but kept her senses alert. Never trust a Con, no matter what position you were in.


	5. Chapter 5

Arcee awoke with a jolt, and it took her a moment to realize that she was swaying without her pedes on the ground. She looked up to see Megatron carrying her in his arms like a child. "Put me down," she growled, squirming in his grip. She felt less safe in his arms than anywhere else. How had she fallen asleep? She cursed herself for being so careless once again in such a dangerous situation.

"The terricon has caught up with us," he said, looking back as his pace picked up. Arcee looked over his shoulder, her optics widening. Sweet Solus Prime, the terricon was huge! Okay, now she had no problem with Megatron carrying her, until the terricon was out of sight.

Once they were a good distance from the beast, she turned her glare on Megatron and demanded to be put down, threatening to shoot him if he did not.

Megatron just raised an amused optic ridge before setting her down. Arcee clutched her newly mended side, but resumed walking. At least the bleeding had stopped, but she still wasn't thanking Megatron. She looked up, praying that they would be out of this nightmare soon.

The walk was silent, and Arcee found it strangely relaxing. She was now alert and could hear if the Decepticon made a move to kill her.

"I find your lack of trust amusing," Megatron said, noticing the shift in her hands, ready to form a blaster.

"I could say the same for you," she replied, eyeing him suspiciously. Now what was he playing at?

Megatron grinned. "That explains why you have survived so long."

Arcee frowned, insulted. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Airachnid's report on your interrogation suggested an obsession with avenging the ones you have lossed," he answered.

Arcee narrowed her optics as anger filled her at the mention of the other femme. "It's what she deserves," she growled.

Megatron chuckled. "I can guarantee you that some Decepticons feel the same way about you and your fellow Autobots."

"But all Autobots can agree that it ends with you," she shot back, her temper flaring.

Megatron took a step toward her, his optics sparking. "It began, and will end, with Optimus," he growled.

Arcee was not afraid of him at this moment. "It ends with you!" she nearly shouted, all her anger, fear and pain lashing out. "You were the one who preached peace and equal rights to Cybertron. Yet all you envisioned was the same oppression with you on top!"

"It was never supposed to be that way!" Megatron bellowed.

"No? You deceived Optimus from the start," she continued. "You betrayed him-"

"I did not betray him," Megatron said in a deadly whisper, and that's what caused Arcee to stop. There was murder in his optics, and anger. Anger that seemed to shimmer with the mere mention of Optimus.

"They were going to take him away," he said softly, anger laced in his tone.

Arcee frowned, taken aback. "Who?"

Surprisingly, Megatron chuckled at her ignorance. "Do you know how the Council elects its Prime, Autobot?"

Arcee blinked. "No," she said finally. She had been a youngling when the war had started, and at that time, the Council had been in shambles.

"You have to be from the bloodline of a Prime, or receive the Matrix," he explained. "Than you are taken away, and your memory is erased. You wake up, not knowing anything about your past, your family or your friends. All you have is your devoted commitment to the Council. You become nothing but a puppet for the Council to toy with."

"But Optimus never-"

"The Council never got the chance," he interrupted. "By then, I had intervened. But it seems Primus wanted him as a Prime, regardless of what happened."

"But he still remembers everything," she protested.

"Because the Council never got the chance to erase his memories," Megatron said. By this time, his voice had calmed down, almost relaxed. "But he was made a true Prime when Primus gave him the Matrix of Leadership. It's what makes you a true Prime."

Arcee was silent, mulling this over. Looking at Megatron, she thought she could see a glimmer of pain in his optics. Pain of what he had lost.

"The Council believed that memories make you weak," he said. "And over time, as the war dragged on, I have come to believe that too." Then he walked away, leaving Arcee with her troubled thoughts.

* * *

"Got it!" Ratchet yelled triumphantly.

"You figured out how to bring Arcee back?" Bulkhead demanded excitedly, moving with surprising speed for a mech of his size.

Ratchet nodded. "In less than a few moments, Arcee should be home."

"Well done, old friend," Optimus said, relief in his voice. Jack sighed, closing his eyes. "Soon partner," he whispered. "Soon."

* * *

Arcee kept an optic on Megatron, though her thoughts were elsewhere. What Megatron had said caused her to think. But that still didn't explain why he had demanded to be Prime in the first place when he and Optimus had first gone to the Council. Though, she could understand his pain. She would be furious if someone dared to take her sister or brother away from her and strip them of everything they were. She inwardly shuddered. Was that really what the Council would do?

She glanced at Megatron. Would she start a war to protect her family? That was difficult to answer. Not all that presented itself in the world was black and white. Could she cause other families to suffer because she wanted to save her own?

She stopped before resuming her walk. But then again, the Council had put Megatron in that position where war was the only way he saw how to get what he wanted. The difference was, Megatron had lost his way. He forgot what he was fighting for.

Her frown deepened. Autobots and Decepticons were fighting for the same thing. To win. The difference was the outcome of the winners decision on what to do. If Megatron won, would he remember his reason for fighting? She wasn't sure she wanted to give him a chance to decide.

She looked up at the sound of a ground bridge opening and she smiled in relief. "Yes," she whispered joyfully. Home, she was going home!

But her joy and relief were quickly shattered as she was thrown to the ground. Her instincts kicked in and she kicked at Megatron. She transformed her blades, ready to attack.

Sudden, sharp pain in her side caused her to stumble and let out a choked gasp. She looked down to see Megatron pull out his sharp fingers from her newly mended side, his fingers dripping with energon.

Her energon.

Arcee's vision faded as she felt her wound open back up, and she fell to her knees. No, this couldn't be happening! She looked up, her processor pounding with pain. Megatron stood over her, wiping his servos clean.

"I do apologize, Autobot," he said. "But I will not have you ruin my plans." He paused, looking back at her. "But I will not leave you to die here, alone."

For a minute, Arcee was confused, then movement to her left caught her attention. She could see Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee waiting for her. Megatron moved forward, his sword out and ready to kill.

He was going to kill Optimus. He was going to kill her teammates and his own brother. Than he was going to finish her off.

* * *

Bulkhead looked around uncertainly. "Uhhh, what's taking her so long?"

Optimus frowned, staring at the ground bridge. Something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but something was wrong. His battle mask slipped into place, as if he was ready for a fight.

* * *

Arcee struggled to her pedes, biting back a groan.

 _"Keep moving soldier!"_ Ironhide's words screamed back at her in the training room were she worked so hard to improve her skills. _"You can lay down when you're dead!"_

 _"The enemy ain't gon'ta let ya win without a fight,"_ Jazz echoed back as he taught her how to load a weapon with ease.

 _"I expect great things from you, cadet. So show me what you got,"_ Prowl ordered as he stared down at her where she stood before him, straight and tall.

 _"You're more than this,"_ Elita-One said, resting a servo on Arcee's shoulder in an effort to encourage her. _"Fight against your pain."_

 _"Think you can do it, partner?"_ Tailgate whispered as the battle raged on around them.

Arcee charged forward with a silent scream, her blades out as the words and lost memories of her comrades urged her on. Megatron heard her, but he turned around to late. She was on top of him, latching onto his back and digging her blades into his shoulders. Megatron screamed and stumbled before falling forward with Arcee on top of him. Arcee kept on pressing her weapons deeper, energon coating her arms and servos. Megatron reached behind him, but he could not grab at the tiny femme that was attacking him.

"My memories make me stronger," she hissed to him, her words fueled with power and emotion.

* * *

 _"Optimus, the ground bridge will be closing in a matter of seconds! Is Arcee with you?"_ Ratchet demanded through the commlink.

Optimus frowned. "No, Ratchet, she is not."

 **"Where is she?"** Bumblebee asked with worry. The scout took a step forward, as if ready to go into the Shadow Zone after his friend.

Optimus felt it in his spark that something was wrong. It was urging him to take action, to run forward and save his comrade.

 _"Run!"_ A mix of familiar voices screamed suddenly. That was all the convincing he needed.

He took off running right into the closing ground bridge, Bumblebee's and Bulkhead's cries of alarm following him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I read somewhere that the Council will wipe a Prime's memories. Thought it would be interesting. Sorry if that is inaccurate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Ratchet!"** Bumblebee screamed through the commlink, startling the medic and breaking the tension in the room. **"You need to get Optimus and Arcee back now!"**

Ratchet typed quickly, cursing Optimus's recklessness. He was only briefly listening to Bumblebee's and Bulkhead's frantic explanation on what was happening. "Slag it Prime, why do you have to act so noble?" he growled.

* * *

Arcee screamed when Megatron rolled over, pinning her to the ground and forcing her to let go of him. He than twisted her arm, and Arcee felt her right arm dislocate. Before she could catch her breath, she was picked up and than thrown to the ground.

"He was your brother," she choked out, spitting out energon from her cracked mouth.

Megatron didn't answer as he raised his sword, his expression thunderous. She closed her optics, trying not to think about what was coming. This death would be quick, unlike some. At least she helped save the Autobot's. She had saved Optimus and her comrades.

Something large slammed into Megatron, knocking the warlord down. Through Arcee's blurry vision, she could make out Optimus delivering a swift punch to Megatron's helm, knocking him back.

A moan drew her attention away from the fight, and her optics widened to see SkyQuake lumbering over her. She scrambled back as he lunged at her. She staggered to her pedes, her blaster out. "Not this time," she muttered, aiming her blaster at the terricon's spark as he was only two feet away from her. He reached out to grab at her, his twisted servo nearly brushing against her helm.

 _"Keep your aim swift and true,"_ Ironhide's instructions echoed back to her.

And she did.

It only took one shot that sent the terricon stumbling back. She sent another for good measure until there was a gaping hole where his spark should have been. The terricon looked at her, it's dead optics boring into hers before he dropped to the ground, truly lifeless.

"Thank you," a voice whispered as a chill rushed through her.

All her strength was spent in that moment as her knees buckled underneath her, sending her falling to the ground next to the terricon. The sounds of the battle between Optimus and Megatron had fallen silent, yet she could not bring herself to move.

A figure stood over her, before gently picking her up and cradling her like a precious child. She relaxed, recognizing her leader's spark signature as the warmth of his presence brought her peace. Optimus's strides were swift and sure as they left the Decepticon leader behind.

Arcee wanted to say something to warn him. But all she got out was a feeble whimper. "Hold on Arcee," the Prime murmured. "I've got you. You are going to be alright. Just stay awake, don't go to sleep. Stay awake."

But that seemed to hard to obey. To hard...sleep seemed so easy. Just so easy...

* * *

 _"Think of those we have fought for,"_ Prowl said, his voice booming with authority.

 _"Move it soldier. You ain't given up on me now!"_ Ironhide ordered, his loud voice rattling her armor.

 _"You die, they win. It's as simple as that,"_ Chromia said simply.

 _"You can't let down your rescuers,"_ Cliffjumper said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

 _"Remember what we are fighting for,"_ Elita-One said proudly. _"Remember what we are willing to protect and return home to."_

Than, a voice she recognized, but couldn't remember who it belonged to, spoke softly. _"Go home."_ It was a voice that she knew, I voice she had known since her creation. _"Go home."_

Go home.

Not come home, but _go_ home. Primus wasn't done with her yet, and she could feel someone gently nudging her back. She felt like she was floating, floating toward a place she was familiar with. A place she knew.

* * *

"That's it," a voice she recognized said. "Follow the light."

Arcee's optics shot open, and she winced in pain. "Ratchet?" she rasped out.

The medic grunted. "Slag it Arcee. Do you want to end up in the scrap yard? Don't ever do that again!"

Arcee smiled at the familiar scolding. Her optics drifted down to the small figure curled up on the med berth next to her. "Jack?" she whispered softly.

The human stirred before looking up. "Arcee!" he exclaimed, scrambling up. Tears trailed down his face as he stared at her, the emotions of worry and relief mixing together on his face.

"Hey partner," she choked out.

Jack let out a choked sob as he wrapped his arms around her undamaged arm. Arcee closed her optics, feeling safer than she ever had been.

"Ratchet has been tending to you nonstop," Optimus said. Arcee hadn't even noticed that he and the others were nearby, watching. Optimus smiled. "You are in good servos."

Arcee grinned, trying to sit up. But sudden pain in her side and shoulder caused her to lay back down. "How did we get out?" she asked.

Optimus's face clouded. "Bumblebee called for a ground bridge when I went in after you." He glanced at the scout with a smile. "It was his swift thinking that saved our lives."

Arcee slipped her servo into Bumblebee's who was sitting right next to her, rubbing his servo in silent thanks. "And Megatron?" she asked.

"Buckethead flew right over Optimus right when Prime ran through, carrying you in his arms," Bulkhead explained. "Scared us half witless when he just zoomed out! Don't think any of us were expecting him to be in the Shadow Zone with you."

 **"You were...there was so much energon leaking out of your wounds,"** Bumblebee said softly.

Jack then went on to explain what happened and how they figured out that she was stuck in the Shadow Zone. She listened intently as he talked to her. Really? It took them thirty minutes to figure out her morse code? She was a bit insulted, but then again, who was she to complain?

"Miko and Raf wanted to stay here with you, but Ratchet kicked them out when it got too dark," Jack said.

Arcee chuckled, knowing that it was how Ratchet got with a patient around. A sudden flare of discomfort in her chasis caused her to moan in pain.

"Alright, that's enough of catching up. You've been out of it for days," Ratchet said. "Now would be the time for you to get some proper rest." He glared at everyone in the room, silently ordering them out. Bumblebee reluctantly left her side, staring at her with worry. Arcee just smiled up at him encouragingly. "I'm in good servos, Bee." Jack was allowed to stay by her side, as long as he didn't get in the way.

Optimus was the last to leave before Arcee called out to him. "Optimus," she started.

The Prime turned to look at her. "Yes?"

She paused for a moment. "Thank you," she said finally. "For coming back for me."

Optimus smiled at her. "Always, Arcee. You are never alone in any situation. I will always come for you. For all of you."

Arcee closed her optics, feeling at peace and protected. The familiar sounds of home echoed around her, offering her comfort. She could hear Bee and Bulkhead silently conversing, while Optimus stayed nearby, trying to decode the Icon database. Then there was Ratchet, who never strayed too far as he checked on her.

Yes, this was home, this was her family. The ones worthy of her trust.

* * *

Megatron hissed at the pain in his neck from the stab wounds. Scrap that femme! She was more trouble than he thought. But then again, he had witnessed the undying loyalty between Optimus and the Autobot's. Such a thing was rare in the midst of war.

He glanced over at Soundwave who was working at his station. Dreadwing walked by, observing the Decepticon troops. Megatron could count on them to deliver their very best, but he would never trust them. War taught him that trust was not to be handed out freely. But he knew Soundwave and Dreadwing were loyal to the Decepticon cause. But were they loyal to him?

 _"He was your brother."_ The words echoed back at him, starting as a whisper.

He frowned. The Decepticon cause. What was the Decepticon…?

 _"You betrayed him,"_ the femme growled.

 _"For Cybertron!"_ the medic screamed.

 _"Today, you answer for your crimes against Cybertron, and humanity,"_ the Prime said.

This time, Megatron welcomed the memories. "Cybertron's death was not just my undoing, brother," he sneered. "You played a role in our home's destruction just as much as I did."

 _"He was your brother!"_

He chased that thought away with a dark chuckle. "Be assured," Megatron said softly. "I shall never underestimate you, or your fellow Autobot's again, Arcee."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And so ends the little plot bunny that attacked me in the middle of the night….for now. Thank's for reviewing!**


End file.
